fantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fantasypedia:Sala obrad
Potrzebna pomoc Na dzień dzisiejszy jestem tu właściwie sama i nie znam się na fantasy na tyle, żeby zapełniać tę Wikię merytorycznie. Poprosiłam o prawa admina, żeby pilnować strony przed wandalizmami i zorganizować ją technicznie. Jeśli jesteś kimś, kto mógłby się zaopiekować tą stroną, zostaw tu ślad i rozejrzyj się co już jest tu (są właściwie tylko strony lat). Wszystko jest do ustalenia, bo nic jeszcze nie jest ustalone. Szoferka 14:20, 8 kwi 2006 (UTC) No, to mamy trzech fantasypedystów :)--Server Revres 19:07, 9 kwi 2006 (UTC) Z chęcią dołącze się do tego projektu. Potrzebuje ciut więcej informacji :) --Terrapodian 19:10, 9 kwi 2006 (UTC) :Będziemy informować się na bieżąco, na razie wiem tyle co Ty. Szoferka 19:16, 9 kwi 2006 (UTC) :Ja również chętnie pomogę, proszę szanownej pani :D Hani.MD 12:57, 10 kwi 2006 (UTC) I ja też się troche udzielać moge. --WielkiStwór 19:51, 20 kwi 2006 (UTC) ::No cóż, w końcu, za namową ludzi (a może i nieludzi :P) z nonsenso wpadłem tutaj... jak się trochę fantasypedia rozbuduje będę udzielał się częściej, teraz czasem będę zaglądać do portalu językowego i kręcił się głównie przy językach. Silmethule 14:51, 29 kwi 2006 (UTC) :::Ja też mogę coś od czasu do czasu napisać, jako że czytuję różne powieści fantasy, a nieraz sam piszę ;) Zeartul 19:02, 6 maj 2006 (UTC) Moge czasem pomóc, troche czytuje, a jak się troche ustabilizuje fantasypedia to częściej. -- Maq 22:22 6 maj 2006 (UTC) ::::Fajnie i miło. :) Szoferka 04:17, 7 maj 2006 (UTC) Ja też trochę będę pisał, niestety niezbyt znam się na kodzie :). Postaram się zrobić zalążki artykułółów o świecie Pratchetta, z czasem będę dopracowywał. --Dap-galothij 19:24, 14 maj 2006 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że także pomogę - postaram się jak najwięcej. Kazziz, 15 maj 2006 (UTC) Myślę, że mógłbym zostawić zaoferować część mojego cennego czasu w ramach udoskonalania owej encyklopedii ;). Dawniej prowadziłem niemal identyczny projekt o tytule "Kroniki Rzeczywistośći", niestety koncepcja rozsypała się po kilku tygodniach z braku ludzi chętnych do współpracy. Mam nieco doświadczenia w używaniu wikimedii i innych cmsów, w tematyce siedzę od kilku lat. Od dwóch lat administruję forum o tematyce tolkienowskiej, jestem też, nieoficjalnie (ale to wkrótce się zmieni ;) ), redaktorem jednego z większych polskich portali fantastycznych. Gdyby projekt Fantasypedii wypalił mógłbym przekonać administratorów owego do współpracy :) . Poza tym, mogę sprowadzić tu kilkunastu zapaleńców, którzy z podziwu godnym zaparciem zaczną tworzyć własne hasłą i artykuły :). Cóż się będę rozpisywał, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani to kontakt na #3029102 gg lub mailem. Pozdrawiam wszystkich fanatyków ;). Turin , 23 maj 2006 (UTC) Jak znajdę wolny czas to wchodzę w to. CZy opisy światów mitologii nordyckiej to też tu? pozdrawiam Canthir :Odpowiedź w dyskusji. Szoferka 09:01, 2 cze 2006 (UTC) Moge pomóc bo mam czas Marcel 12:05, 2 cze 2006 (UTC) :Za ten artykuł Polska, to chyba ci podziękujemy. Terrapodian 12:19, 2 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, ale to nie Nonsensopedia. Szoferka 12:50, 2 cze 2006 (UTC) Ja również bardzo chętnie Wam pomogę. Jednak skupię się na polskich autorach, bo tymi najbardziej się interesuję stokro_eot 17:36, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) Rozruch Tak sobie pomyślałam, że chyba wszyscy czekają, aż Fantasypedia się rozrusza, żeby dołączyć. A nie rozrusza się, jeśli nikt nie dołączy. Więc w tych trudnych początkach, które charakteryzuje brak zainteresowania, trzeba coś dłubać, żeby zainteresowanie się pojawiło. Do dzieła! Szoferka 06:08, 7 maj 2006 (UTC) Mogę zająć się promocją i propagandą na portalach, forach i stronach wszelkiej maści. Ludzie to podstawa przy tworzeniu takich projektów, a jeżeli zabraknie zapału, to z roboty nici. Turin 00:17, 24 maj 2006 (UTC) :No to zapraszam do promocji :) A ja postram się teraz obudzić pau fantasypedystów którzy od kilku dni śpią Server Revres 16:55, 24 maj 2006 (UTC) coś tam naskrobałem na dnd.pl, sądzę, że jakaś odezwa będzie ;) no i napisałem do Wielkiego Przedwiecznego Darklorda, czy nie mógłby zareklamować Fantasypedii na stronie głównej :D Duratar :A kim jest Darklord?:D Szoferka 15:34, 1 cze 2006 (UTC) :adminem największego polskiego forum o D&D ;] Duratar Jednym z adminów dokładniej mówiąc. Uchodzi za "Przedwiecznego Mistrza Wiedzy". Nie umniejszając Jego potędze domyślam się, że tytuł zawdzięcze głównie znajomości zasaz do DnD różnych edycji. Co do szerzej określonej fantastyki nie mogę go oceniać. Na początek postaram się przygotować coś o tej mitologii Nordyckiej... : Z tego co pamiętam to kiedyś (kiedy był tylko modem) mówiło się na niego "Wielki Przedwieczny" (no ale może pamięć mnie myli). Napisał, że pomyśli, co można zrobić i da mi odpowiedź. Ia! Ia! Cthulhu fhtagn! 18:10, 3 cze 2006 (UTC) Chętnie się dołącze, pewnie głównie Pratchett choć może też fantastyka związana z grami komputerowymi itd I pytanie - czy tutaj zawarte są też artykuły a propos science-fiction? EssePL 13 lip 2k6 :Tak. SF, fantasy i zazwyczaj także horror są fantastyką na równych prawach. -Joey 04:16, 13 lip 2006 (UTC) Bigmagic26 paz 2k6 Jeżeli ktoś ma jakiś problem z Forgottenem to chętnie pomogę. Fantasypedia w Google Sprawdzałem różne hasła w Google (oczywiście kategorii polskiej). I tak: * "Fantasypedia" - Nasza wikia jest na pierwszym miejscu. Bardzo dobrze. * "Fantastyka" - I tu gorzej. Nasza wikia tu występuje daleeeko (albo w ogóle, skończyłem po 15. stronie). Dlatego napiszę tu to słowo raz jeszcze - Fantastyka. * "Fantasy" - Daleeeeeeeko.... Dlatego nie możemy co liczyć na przypadkowość i musimy reklamować więcej niż jest to aktualnie (a moim zdaniem jest to całkiem dużo). No i co najważniejsze - ludzie widzą tu mało zrobionego i uciekają. Robić, zapraszać (nawet indywidualnie) i pisać... Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 13:57, 23 lip 2006 (UTC) ::Warto wstawiac adres w opisie GG czy forum. Ja sam mam opis Fantasypedii na większości fór w których uczestnicze (jakieś 50 fór :D ) m. in. Tawerna RPG czy mikronacje albo forum CDAction. PS.Terrapodian, mi się wydaje że google to nieco inaczej wyszukuje. tzn. przez linki. Im więcej linków na strone tym wyzej jest notowana. Server Revres 17:43, 23 lip 2006 (UTC) Trzeba by zrobić jakiś ciekawy baner i powysyłać na kilka stronek. Bigmagic 26 paż 2k6 (UTC) A ja popiszę troszkę o różnych zwierzętach fantasy i książkach--Nina Lilly 13:05, 6 cze 2007 (UTC) :Pierwej popracuj nad formatowaniem w Wiki. Terrapodian Dyskusja 14:42, 6 cze 2007 (UTC) Kanciapa ? A czy można przemianować jakoś Kanciapę ? Bo to trochę nie Fantasypedyjnie. Terrapodian 19:50, 13 maj 2006 (UTC) :Można, tylko na co? Szoferka 19:54, 13 maj 2006 (UTC) ::Proponuje coś w stylu "Tawerna", ale może ktoś inny ma lepszy pomysł ? Terrapodian 20:31, 13 maj 2006 (UTC) :::Nazwa Tawerna, z tego co się rozejrzałam, funkcjonuje jako nazwa miejsca schadzek na dziesiątkach portali o fantastyce. Nie możemy mieć czegoś oryginalnego? Nie obstaję za zostawieniem Kanciapy, ale może znajdzie się coś innego niż Tawerna? Szoferka 21:31, 13 maj 2006 (UTC) ::::A nieorginalne jest takie złe? Wg mnie Tawerna jest lepsze niz np. Gospoda, Komnata Spotkań, "Krąg" etc. Server Revres 09:36, 14 maj 2006 (UTC) :::::Ech, zo prawda dawno się nie odzywałem ale troche egzaminów było i będzie, mimo to się uaktywnię znowu. A co do nazwy Kanciapy to nie można po prostu czegoś może mało orginalnego ale za to rzadko spotykanego na innych portalach - Sala obrad?? A jezeli było mowa o Tawernie, to można rzucić nazwą, np: Pod Martwym Trolem czy jakąś inną romantyczną. Ew. mamy jeszcze Rynek, też gadatliwe miejsce. Łosiu Łosiu 11:11, 19 maj 2006 (UTC) ::::::Sala obrad i Rynek mogą być. Co na to reszta? Szoferka 11:41, 19 maj 2006 (UTC) :: Popieram Salę obrad. Rynek trochę zbyt pospolity. Dap-galothij 14.48, 19 maj 2006 (UTC) ::: Jestem za Salą Obrad Terrapodian 13:29, 19 maj 2006 (UTC) ::::No to nazwa zmieniona. Szoferka 00:15, 20 maj 2006 (UTC) Encyklopedia fantasy ? Rozumiem, że nazwą strony jest "Fantasypedia", ale czy tytuł jarzący w oczy na stronie tytułowej musi mówić o encyklopedii fantasy? Chyba nie ma zamiaru, by zawężać swoją działalność do tego prądu, dlatego proponuję przemianowanie jej na polską encyklopedię fantastyki, będzie to bardziej zgodne z prawdą i treścią wikii. --Turin 22:26, 23 maj 2006 (UTC) Tłumaczenie nazw Jeśli nie istnieje polskie wydanie systemu RPG, książki, etc., ale w fandomie przyjęła się polska nazwa terminu, to powinno się używać oficjalnych, obcojęzycznych nazw czy nieoficjalnych, ale polskich? Niestety wspaniały (przynajmniej moim zdaniem) roleplay Exalted nie został wydany w naszym pięknym kraju, jednak wśród polskich graczy utarły się terminy takie jak chociażby exaltacja(ang. exaltation), Niezwyciężone Słońce czy też Kasta Zenitu. Opisanie tej gry bez użycia odpowiednich terminów jest praktycznie niemożliwe, więc chciałbym poznać Wasze zdanie na temat używania nieoficjalnych polskich nazw. Pozdrawiam, Joey 18:29, 25 cze 2006 (UTC). :Powinniśmy zachować angielskie nazwy, ponieważ robimy encyklopedię, więc nasze zapędy kulturotwórcze powinny być ograniczone (a takim jest decydowanie o nazewnictwie). Chyba, że można udokumentować (np. poprzez zacytowanie kilku periodyków), że pewne tłumaczenie zostało ogólnie zaakceptowane, ale w tym przypadku – jak piszesz – są co najmniej trzy rozbieżne tłumaczenia. Jeśli tłumaczenie exaltacja jest nieoficjalne, to powinno być chociaż zgodne z regułami języka (bo istnieje szansa, że pojawi się jednak oficjalne tłumaczenie), czyli powinna po prostu brzmieć egzaltacja. Kompromis, jaki proponuję: hasło pod tytułem Exalted, redirecty ze wszystkich wariantów tłumaczenia, a już w haśle informacja o wszystkich wariantach i – na potrzeby opisu gry – przyjęcie jednej nomenklatury (ew. z jednorazowym podaniem wariantów tłumaczenia, ale bez zamiennictwa w trakcie opisu). Szoferka 03:08, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) :Ja jestem za hasłem Exalted i przekierowaniami z Kasta Zenitu etc. Server Revres 08:26, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Rozmawiałem z Szoferką na IRCu, ustaliliśmy wstępnie, że: ::# używa się tylko określeń "popularnych", ::# przy pierwszym użyciu terminu przetłumaczonego (bądź spolszczonego) w nawiasie podaje się termin oryginalny, ::# powstanie słowniczek z przetłumaczonymi terminami. ::Napisany na szybko przykład (pełen powtórzeń i innych byków): ::Ktoś za, ktoś przeciw, ktoś ma jakieś pomysły? -Joey 09:31, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) :::Tylko dodam, że optuję za szablonem (może być skromny, jednolinijkowy) informującym o tym, że hasło zawiera tłumaczenia, które nie są ustalonymi oficjalnie, a co najwyżej utartymi – z linkiem do tłumaczeć co na co i ewentualnie do historii ich powstania (że tu, tam na forum, w periodyku, podczas zlotów itd.). Szoferka 12:30, 26 cze 2006 (UTC) Klasy w systemach Co prawda długi czas mnie nie było, ale wracam i zamierzam pręznie działać i takowoż powstało mi pytanie - jak robić z klasami w różnych systemach RPG?? Tłumacząc - czy mają być, tak jak teraz, arty o nazwie przykładowej "Barbarzyńca (nazwa systemu)" czy może jeden art i w nim rozdziały o nazwach "Barbarzyńca w nazwa_systemu" i jego opis?? --Łosiu 20:46, 29 cze 2006 (UTC) :IMO lepiej tak jak teraz. Główny artykuł, dajmy na przykład - czarodziej, może opisywać ogólną rolę magów w literaturze fantasy, Czarodziej (Świat Dysku) skupiać się na tych potfforkach z Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu, natomiast w Czarodziej (Dungeons & Dragons) opisać ładnie co ma do zaoferowania ta klasa postaci w tej grze. To samo dotyczy ras, przy czym tutaj nawet bym zrezygnował z głównego artykułu. -Joey 21:13, 29 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Więc proponuje demokratyczne głosowanie. Pytanie: Kto jest za tym co zaproponował Joey?? Ja TAK.--Łosiu 21:25, 29 cze 2006 (UTC) :::Zdecydowanie oddzielne hasła, w końcu to encyklopedia specjalistyczna. Szoferka 06:53, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) ::::Ja jestem za pomysłem Joey. Nie mozemy się ograniczać przecież do ogólników Server Revres 11:31, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) :::::Popieram Joeya Terrapodian 20:36, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) ::: Ja też za Joeyem Dap-galothij 09:06, 13 lip 2006 (UTC) Aliasy Nazwa strony Fantasypedii jest dość.. długa :) Dlatego też utworzone zostały dwa aliasy. www.fantasy.bee.pl www.fantasypedia.bee.pl Server Revres 14:25, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) :Ale drugi ma więcej znaków niż http://pl.fantasy.wikia.com/ (?) Szoferka 21:00, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Owszem ale wybacz ale mi się łatwiej zapamiętuje "fantasypedia.bee.pl" niż "pl.fantasy.wikia.com/. To tylko wygoda, kto chce korzystać, niech korzysta. Server Revres 08:17, 1 lip 2006 (UTC) Klimatyczność Zmienilismy nazwę Kanciapy na Salę Obrad. I na dobra sprawę tyle klimatu w fantasypedii poza artami. Co powiecie na inne zmiany nazw?? Na ten przykład "Bramnka IRC" brzmi dość dziwnie, przynajmniej według mnie. Można by tez zmienić takie rzeczy jak "Artykuł na medal" i "Grafika na medal". Co wy na to?? Piszcie propozycje i opinie. P.S. Natchnął mnie Joey z "orderem z ziemniaka". Moje propozycje: *Bramka IRC - Tawerna, Karczma - tu to naprawde pasuję, można też dac nazwę, i w nawiasie delikatną sugestię -->"Karczma (IRC)" tak żeby nowi wiedzieli *Artykuł na medal - "Najwspanialszy Zwój" :/ (okej na to pomysłu nie miałem" *Grafika na medal - "Królewski bohomaz" --Łosiu 20:44, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) :Zachowanie nomenklatury jest podstawą gościnności w tym sensie, że ktoś nowy na sam początek łatwo się znajdzie, a nie łatwo zgubi. Widziałam już na różnych polskich wiki cuda-dziwy w nazewnictwie. Sprawdzone i osłuchane nazwy dają komunikację. O odrębności w tej kwestii proponuję pomyśleć jednak później, koło tysięcznego hasła. No a co do bramki. Ponadto jestem przeciwko nadowaniu każdemu raczkującemu zjawisku Bardzo Ważnej Nazwy Pisanej Wielkimi Literami. Szoferka 21:16, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Ja również jestem raczej przeciwny. -Joey 21:19, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) :::A ja jestem za. Choć na razie jedynie za pierwszą propozycją (Karczma (IRC)) bo pozostałe nie przypadły mi do gustu :P Server Revres 08:23, 1 lip 2006 (UTC) Pytanie o rodzaj licencji Jaką licencję mają: * screenshoty z gier komputerowych, * loga? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź. Pozdrawiam, Joey 21:25, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) :Dowiem się na jutro. Szoferka 21:40, 30 cze 2006 (UTC) ::Wiesz już coś na ten temat, Szoferko? -Joey 07:13, 4 lip 2006 (UTC) Witam Nie wiem do kogo się zwrócić bezpośrednio z tym pytaniem, więc pozwolę sobie tutaj (mam nadzieję, że nie wandalizm). Czy można przenosić artykuły żywcem z Wikipedii (po ewentualnych poprawkach, czy też nie jest to mile widziane tutaj)? Czy chodzą tutaj obrazki z Wikipedia Commons? Pozdrawiam, Beton 08:48, 1 lip 2006 (UTC) :Tutaj Szoferka napisała: Jednakże jest niepisaną zasadą, że teksty piszemy tutaj sami i nie dublujemy Wikipedii. I ja to jak najbardziej popieram - moim zdaniem nie ma co bawić się w kopiowanie Wikipedii, niech Fantasypedia będzie Fantasypedią. Ale grafiki jak najbardziej wchodzą. -Joey 09:02, 1 lip 2006 (UTC) ::Tylko że w kwestii grafik trzeba pamietać o tych głupich licencjach... btw szoferko, skoro juz tam sie wywiadujesz na temat licencji, czy mogłabyś gdzię napisać najczęstsze licencje i ich szabloniki na fantasypedii?? Myślę, że pomoże to wszystkim....Łosiu 12:16, 1 lip 2006 (UTC) Książki Jest sprawa, w kwestii książek - mianowicie chodzi o ich fabułe i jej zdradzanie. I czy robimy tak jak na wiki (szablonik można obejrzeć tu - klik), czy może po prostu wrzucamy to w disclaimerka i po sprawie?? Jest jeszcze trzecia opcja - sprawą się nie przejmujemy i niech się dzieje. Łosiu 21:57, 9 lip 2006 (UTC) :Szablonik spoiler. -Joey 05:58, 10 lip 2006 (UTC) ::Tak, robimy szablon i po sprawie Terrapodian 09:30, 10 lip 2006 (UTC) dopisek: Już zrobiłem... jeśli ktoś będzie chciał, to wstawi... Logo Pytanie mam małe. Co z logiem? Ktoś się za to wziął? Bo przecież Fantasypedia nie może zostać z tym, brzydkim według mnie (:P), logosem. Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 12:11, 15 lip 2006 (UTC) :Się zgadzamn :) Ktoś umnie wykonać jakieś ładne logo? ;) No, jesli chodzi o jego ksztalt to fajny by byl smok oplatajacy (czcionka np. któryś Demon-...) napis "Fantasypedia". Server Revres 12:25, 15 lip 2006 (UTC) ::Kolega anglojęzyczny Macai miał zrobić, ale widać się ulotnił. Też optuję za zmianą loga, ale z grafiki jestem noga. Szoferka 04:06, 16 lip 2006 (UTC) :::Posiedzę, popróbuje, a jak zrobię to dam linka :D Łosiu 23:01, 16 lip 2006 (UTC) ::::A więc trochę posiedziałem, i zrobiłem 2 projekty - 2 jest bez tła bo pomyslunku nie miałem, ale jestem otwart na wszelkie propozycje. A oto one: Jak zdziałam cos nowego to wrzuće,a póki co - komentujcie kamraci i kamratki!! Łosiu 19:05, 24 lip 2006 (UTC) To pierwsze jest niezłe. Tylko ten smok trochę nie pasuje. Ale zobaczymy jak reszta Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 19:34, 24 lip 2006 (UTC) :A co w nim nie pasuje, w smoku w sensie?? Jeżeli to że zasłania to najmniejszy problem, bo i tak planowałem go przesunąc do tyłu i pokombinować trochę. Ew. mogą być jakies inne mityczne bestyje. Łosiu 20:33, 24 lip 2006 (UTC) ::Logo z białym tłem w każdej chwili (bo tu jest wszystko białe), na to z czarnym zgodzę się, jak mnie z kretesem przegłosujecie. :) Tylko drobna uwaga: logo musi mieć format PNG i nie więcej, jak 155x155 pikseli (ale najlepiej by było, gdyby miało 135x135). Szoferka 08:09, 25 lip 2006 (UTC) :::Wrzuciłem 3 propozycję, a Szoferka mnie dobiła... PNG,ka się zrobi i wrzuci jak decyzja finalna zostanie podjęta... Ale widze że będe musiał kombinować z białym tłem i na dodatek w małych rozmiarach (to trzecie jest 160x160px)... No cóż, się zmontuje :D Łosiu 08:58, 25 lip 2006 (UTC) ::::Ja dalej zdecydowanie za drugim. Ewentualnie można je zmienić na pierwsze albo trzecie, bo przecież ich nie powyrzucasz, jeślibyśmy kiedyś zmienili kolorystykę strony na bliską czerni. Ale wiem z doświadczenia, że logo, które ma chociaż minimalnie inne tło niż wiki, wygląda okropnie. Szoferka 09:15, 25 lip 2006 (UTC) Zdecydowanie propozycja numer 2, ewentualnie 1, 3 jakoś dziwnie kojarzy mi się z Disneyem ;). A 2 jest prosta i ładna, w sam raz na logo. -Joeinho 14:12, 25 lip 2006 (UTC) Zapodałam logo z białym tłem na próbę. Jak wam pasuje? Szoferka 17:22, 2 sie 2006 (UTC) :Nawet fajne :) Choć wg mnie troche za bardzo "bajkowe" :) 83.25.229.18 08:15, 3 sie 2006 (UTC)<--- Wylogowało mnie ale to ja ;)Server Revres 08:16, 3 sie 2006 (UTC) Bitten Przetłumaczyłam to hasło z enwiki już dawno, ale gryzą mnie ciągle dwie rzeczy. Czy w Polsce w fantastyce istnieje termin transmogryfikacja na określenie przemiany w zwierzołaka (google daje wyniki przeróżne, ale żadnego jasnego) i czy dodajemy datę wydania książki do kalendarza w wydarzeniach na świecie? Szoferka 04:06, 16 lip 2006 (UTC) :Generalnie ja się spotykam z tym pierwszy raz, a siedze w tym długo... Jest transmutacja ale to na zmiane przedmiotów w inne. Zawsze korzystałem (i spotykałem się) z terminami takimi jak zmiennokształtnośc, polimorfia, itp. Może po prostu autorka "stworzyła" ten termin... Nie wiem, książki nie czytałem :/ A co do daty - myślę że to niezły pomysł :) Łosiu 23:01, 16 lip 2006 (UTC) ::Transmogryfikacja pojawie sie kilka razy u Prachetta ale nie pamietam w jakiej ksiazce :/ Server Revres 11:46, 17 lip 2006 (UTC) :::Transmogryfikacja na enwiki prowadzi tutaj To po propstu zmiana postaci, mozna ten artykuł poczytać, bo jest tu kilka tych synonimów Terrapodian Ave Sigmar! 13:56, 17 lip 2006 (UTC) ::::Dzięki wszystkim. To najlepszym w tej chwili wyjściem zdaje się być napisanie hasełka, które wyjaśnia wszelkie znaczenia i użycia. Autorka nie stworzyła terminu, może użyła go w nowym znaczeniu, bo on funkcjonuje już w chemii. Szoferka 12:15, 18 lip 2006 (UTC) :::::Przypomniało mi się!! W Harrym Potterku angielski transmutacja to transmogrify więc najpraawfopodobniej tłumacz zrobił swoje i zamiast poszukać w innych źrodłach spolszczył słówko na szybko... Taka jest moja opinia. Łosiu 20:33, 24 lip 2006 (UTC) Zapis ujednoznacznień Chcę zwrócić uwagę na sposób zapisu tytułów haseł, jeśli opowiadają o czyichś książkach i nie są jedynymi hasłami o takim tytule. W tym przypadku powinno się zapisywać np. Czas Pogardy (Andrzej Sapkowski), a nie Czas Pogardy (książka A. Sapkowskiego) i inne, bo ten pierwszy zapis najlepiej pozycjonuje w wyszukiwarkach i jest jasny. Poprawiłam linki w którymś z haseł, i jakbyście znaleźli jeszcze hasła z inaczej zapisanym nazwiskiem, to trzeba by je przenieść i poprawić linki. Szoferka 09:03, 3 sie 2006 (UTC) Strona główna Z drżącym sercem zmieniłam kolory na stronie głównej pod logo. Jak wam się to widzi? Szoferka 09:03, 3 sie 2006 (UTC) Spoilery A gdyby tak zastąpić szablon:spoiler taką informacją, wyświetlaną u góry strony? Albo dać tę informację na stronie głównej? Albo w zrzeczeniu się odpowiedzialności? Spoilery będą w prawie co drugim haśle i będą trochę śmiecić. Szoferka 09:59, 3 sie 2006 (UTC) Kategoria:Grafiki copyright Mamy 28 grafik, których prawa autoskie są zastrzeżone. Musimy je wymienić lub usunąć. Przyjrzyjcie się im i zobaczcie, czy nie znajdziecie jakichś zamienników. Dodałam też szablon wszędzie tam, gdzie była podana wolna licencja, ale gdzie nie było źródła. Proszę o dokładną weryfikację pochodzenia tych grafik. Szoferka 22:18, 13 sie 2006 (UTC) : Jeśli chodzi o logo Tawerny to mamy pozwolenie na uzywanie go w artykule o TRPG od autorów i właścicieli loga Server Revres 13:24, 2 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::Musisz je jakoś przedstawić, np. w formie maila, i muszą się autorzy zgodzić na warunki podane tutaj (pełniejsze tutaj), albo jakieś postawić, jak tu, np. atrybucja, natomiast niekomercyjne użycie i brak prac pochodnych odpadają. Szoferka 19:38, 2 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::: Hmm... a nie istnieje żadna licencja pozwalająca na wykorzystanie tej grafiki tylko w jednym artykule? Server Revres 11:32, 3 wrz 2006 (UTC) ::::W ogóle nie istnieje taka licencja, która pozwalałaby na wykorzystanie tylko w jednym miejscu, którą akceptuje Wikia. Zgoda musi być dana na wszystkie przypadki. Ewentualnie Szablon:CopyrightedFreeUseProvidedThat z zastrzeżeniem, że wykorzystywać to można tylko na Wikii (ale nie tylko na Fantasypedii). Jeszcze zapytam jak z tym jest. Szoferka 14:19, 3 wrz 2006 (UTC) :::::Chyba moze być :) 83.25.213.108 16:46, 3 wrz 2006 (UTC) Portal "gwiezdno wojenny" Prawdopodobnie na Fantasypedii będę się teraz zajmował (głównie) Star Wars, jednocześnie olewając aktualnie rozpoczęte przeze mnie projekty, jeśli takowe istnieją. Nie mam też zamiaru kopiować wiki o SW, ani włazić buciorami w ich życie, jednak portal mógłby się przydać. Być może podejmę stanowcze ku temu kroki, chyba, że ktoś wyrazi niezgodę. Jeśli tak, to niech powie, lub zamilknie na wieki. Terrapodian Dyskusja 22:00, 18 sie 2007 (UTC) Moje początki Witam. Prawdopodobnie weszłam w coś złego, w sensie źle zostawiłam wiadomość, za co z góry przepraszan. Interesuję się fantastyką od niedawna, jednak wiele wiem. Jestem administratorem na Narnia Wiki oraz edytorką na Avatar Wiki (jeśli Avatara można określić mianem fantastyki, raczej SF). W każdym razie chciałabym zostać edytorką i na tej Wikii. Mam w związku z tym pytanie jedno: #Czego dotyczy Fantasypedia? Dotyczy ogólnie fantastyki i wszystkich haseł z nią związanych, czy np. tylko książek, powieści, filmów itd.? Można tutaj również wstawiać artykuły jak np. Smok, jednorożec, gryf, nazwy różnych krain fantastycznych (Fantazjana, Narnia) itd? Po prostu jestem nieco zdezorientowana. To jest moje pytanie. Mam również na wstępie propozycję związaną z tą Wikią. Mogę zrobić skórkę, tzn. tło (nie ukrywam, że jestem początkującym "grafikiem", jednak chętnie zgłoszę swoją propozycję) oraz logo tekstowe itd. Nie jestem administratorem, więc nie mogę tego po prostu zrobić. Proszę więc w tym momencie o odzew administratora. Może nie ma to zbytnio dla tej Wikii znaaczenia, jednak ja uważam, że to jest ważne, żeby każda Wikia miała własną, charakterystyczną skórkę, dla odróżnienia. Poza tym, chyba na porządnie "wykonanej" Wikii pracuje się przyjemniej ;) Jak już wspomniałam, proszę przede wszystkim o odzew administratora. Proszę też na odpowiedź na moje pytanie i rozpatrzenie mojej prośby. Janinka11 18:47, cze 22, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Mam dość ważne pytanie - kto jest administratorem na Fantasypedii? Bo tak, jeśli Fantasypedia nie ma administratora, proponuję konkurs na kogoś, kto zaadoptuje Wikię. Czy są chętni? Jeśli tak, proszę odpowiadać. Proszę mi wierzyć, Wikia bez administratora nie jest Wikią. Dziękuję. Janinka11 14:32, sie 18, 2011 (UTC) żyje tu ktoś? Witam. Czy ktoś tu jeszcze zagląda? Ostatnie zmiany wskazują styczeń 2012 roku. Czy jest tutaj też miejsce dla sf? W razie gdyby coś się ożywiło cieszył bym się z informacji na gg 12249658 lub na irc na kanale wiki (##wikia pod nikiem Marek M) Marek Mazurkiewicz (dyskusa) 22:54, maj 3, 2012 (UTC) :Mam nadzieje że uda się jeszcze ożywić tą wiki. Będę Tu zapewne zaglądał. Marek Mazurkiewicz (dyskusja) 15:37, cze 28, 2013 (UTC)